


Like You Back (Jennie Kim x Female Reader)

by QueenRamsia



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Drinking, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Band, Girls Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRamsia/pseuds/QueenRamsia
Summary: You and Jennie Kim are “just friends”**Request**





	Like You Back (Jennie Kim x Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopelessFanfictionAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessFanfictionAddict/gifts).



> Oof Oof Oof idk if this is gonna be any good but here ya go hun, I hope you like it

“Y/N!” 

You turned, already grinning widely, as your best friend bound up to your side. 

“Jennie!” You hollered back, opening your arms for her to inevitably crash into.

She did, and you both stumbled, giggles filling the air. 

Sometimes it hurt to be this close to her. She was your best friend, yes, but you felt something more for her than that. Something that you wished she’d feel for you, but you knew she didn’t. 

Shaking off these thoughts, you stepped away from her embrace and readjusted your backpack straps. “How was class?”

She wiggled her eyebrows, and you were already groaning before she even said, “Didn’t go.”

“Finals are in three weeks,” you reminded her.

She shrugged, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. “So? Come on, we gotta get ready.”

Another groan, much louder than the last, slipped out, and you said, “I totally forgot you wanted me to go to that stupid party.” A firm slug to your shoulder earned a slight gasp, and you cried, “I’m kidding! I just wish it wasn’t so close to finals.”

She tsked her tongue, and you refrained from rolling your eyes. Jennie was a member of a girl group in the college with three others, and they were performing at a frat party tonight. You had pointed out how stupid it was to sing at something like that, of all places, but she wouldn’t have it.

“Have a little fun, Y/N,” she chided, already walking away. “Come on, I already know what you’re going to wear.”

You jogged to catch up. Of course you wouldn’t miss her performance for the world - you loved watching her rap and sing. Though...sometimes you got a little jealous of her bandmates. You knew it was stupid, but sometimes Jennie was a little too touchy with Lisa, and Rose’s eyes lingered a little too long, and Jisoo’s hand should _not_ be gripping that tightly onto Jennie’s.

But Jennie wasn’t your girlfriend, as much as you wished she was, so it wasn’t fair to think like that. If you were going to wimp out of every opportunity you got to tell her how you felt, then you had to deal with the consequences…

“Yo,Y/N,” two fingers snapping in your face brought you back, and Jennie straightened with a flash of cockiness in her eyes. “You with me?”

“Y-yeah,” you said, clearing your throat.

She nodded, already over it, and grabbed your hand. “Come on, let’s go to my dorm.”

You wordlessly obeyed, letting her tug you along. When Jennie got her mind set on something, there was no way that thing wasn’t going to happen. So, you were going to a frat party tonight, and she was picking out your outfit. Which meant you would be in a too-short skirt and a crop top.

Sure enough, that’s exactly what she gave you. At your raised eyebrows, she threw up her hands and insisted, “Come on, Y/N, you look hot in this stuff.” Her eyes traveled down a bit, hovering over your chest, before making their way back up to your face. They were suddenly hooded, and your heart pounded in your chest. “I could just eat you up, you know?”

“Uhh,” you coughed, trying to hide your blush, “sure, Jennie.”

Just like that, the spell was broken, and she turned and pulled her shirt off over her head. You flicked your eyes away, but not before catching a glimpse of her dark purple bra. It was enough to make your brain grind to a halt, and, red-faced, you changed into your own outfit.

“See?” Jennie said once you were both dressed. She crossed to you, trailing her fingertips up your arms, and purred, “Hot.”

You stepped away, praying she didn’t see the slight stumble in your gait, and mumbled, “Not as hot as you.”

She laughed at that, and you couldn’t help but smile too. Jennie’s grin did things to you, much like everything about her did. 

Once you were ready for the party, you made your way from the dorm and down the street. The destination was only a block away, so you decided to walk. 

“Jennie!” Lisa called the instant you two made your way into the house, music already pulsating through the walls. 

The three members joined you, euphoric and just slightly tipsy. 

“Ready for tonight?” You asked, raising your voice over the music. 

“Definitely!” Jisoo cried, giggling with Rose. 

But before your conversation could continue, someone called for the four girls around you. Jennie kissed your cheek, making your heart stutter in your chest, and promised, “See you in a bit.”

“See you,” you mumbled, starstruck. 

The second you were left alone, you found a relatively quiet corner and made yourself comfortable. This wasn’t your scene, but you wouldn’t miss Jennie’s performance for the world. And the second she sashayed onto the makeshift stage, the other music cutting off with a crack from the speakers, you remembered why. Her stage presence killed you - it was sassy and sweet all at once, and she was an absolute princess when she performed. Before you knew it, you were dancing and singing along with the drunken audience, caught up in the giddy energy of the show. 

When it was over, you waited patiently for Jennie to come back to you. That’s usually how it worked - you were the first person she found, and then you’d spend the rest of the night together. 

But that’s not how it worked this time. You waited for a good ten minutes before frowning and pushing your way through the crowd of sweaty bodies, nerves taking over. Hopefully she was okay…

Which, of course, she was. She was Jennie, after all, and she was _always_ okay. In fact, right now she was grinding up on some guy you’d never seen before, laughing her signature tipsy laugh that usually filled your tummy with little bubbles. But right now it just filled you with malice - who was this guy? And _why_ was he touching her like that? 

Of course, you didn’t have much of a right to feel this way, and you knew it. Again, you had never told Jennie your feelings for her, so why were you getting upset?

You didn’t have time to question it before you were marching up to the pretzeled couple and yanking her away. 

“Hey!” She cried, indignant, before her eyes managed to focus on your face. “Y/N, what the hell?”

You were already making your way towards the exit, though. “We’re leaving. Come on.”

“Y/N,” she snapped, jerking out of your grip. “I’m having fun.”

“Well I’m not,” you shot back, never mind that it was immature and unfair. 

“I don’t really give a shit -“

“Jennie!” You shouted, loud enough for nearby partiers to pause their gyrating. Sighing and with a heated face, you grumbled, “Please.”

She stared at you for a long, awkward moment. You squirmed under the weight of her gorgeous eyes, looking everywhere but at her because you knew this was it. This was the moment she chose a party over you, some drunk guy over you. 

“Okay,” she mumbled, sobering. 

“Okay?” 

But she was grabbing your hand, stalking out of the house so quickly that you stumbled to keep up. 

“W-wait!”

“You didn’t want me to wait in there,” Jennie snarled, her grip firm and unforgiving on your wrist. 

Your voice died in your throat, and you dropped your head in shame. Better to just let her pull you along. 

When you made it back to her dorm, she reeled around and slammed the door behind you both. Her roommate Irene wasn’t back yet - she was probably going to stay at that party all night, knowing her. The dorm was dark and silent, a strange heaviness over you both. 

Jennie finally seethed, “What the fuck is wrong with you, Y/N?”

“I - I -“

“Can’t you let me just forget about you for one _fucking_ minute?”

Tears welled up in your eyes, threatening to burst. “I-I’m sorry…”

She glared at you, her features little more than an outline in the dark of the room. You couldn’t seem to look away from that terrifying stare. 

Suddenly, there was something against your lips. You gasped, and Jennie took the opportunity to force her tongue into your mouth, exploring every available inch. A moan echoed through the room, and you realized in embarrassment that it belonged to you. Hardly realizing what you were doing, you brought your hands up to lace in her silky hair, eyes slipping shut. 

And then you realized just what was happening, and you jerked back as if electrocuted. Jennie straightened, not even bothering to wipe her mouth off, and cocked her head at you in amusement. 

“Jennie…” you murmured, heart in your throat. 

“Yes, Y/N?” She giggled, fucking giggled, and you swallowed. 

“What - what -“

“I think you like me,” she said haughtily. Before you could deny it, she continued, “And guess what? I like you too.”

Your brain short circuited. “Y-you’re drunk.”

She leaned closer, close enough for you to see the lustful fire in her eyes. Her voice a low growl, she said, “No, I’m not.”

When she moved to kiss you again, you didn’t stop her. Her hands came up to cup the sides of your face, gentle compared to her previous attack, and you melted into her arms. 

“Jennie…”

“Y/N,” she stepped back, “am I right? Do you like me?”

She searched your eyes. Asking. 

She found her answer in the slight whimper you released. With little fanfare, her hands found their way to the hem of the crop top you borrowed from her, and then you were shirtless in the chilled night air. You gasped, shivering, and then her lips were on your throat. 

“If you won’t make the fucking first move,” she snarled, “I guess I have to. Jesus, and all I wanted was to forget about you for a night.”

“D-don’t,” you begged. Don’t leave, don’t forget. 

As if hearing your thoughts, she promised, “You’re mine, Y/N.”

Just like that, you found yourself tugging on her shirt, wordlessly asking for it to be removed. She obeyed with a snicker, and then she pushed you onto her mattress, gazing down at you with lustful eyes. 

“Why the fuck couldn’t you just tell me how you felt, Y/N?” 

Trembling, you shot back, “Why couldn’t you?”

She grinned at that, a light giggle slipping past her cherry red lips, and you smiled too. A little at ease. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “touché, Y/N.”

With that, she bowed her head and her lips found yours again, sucking on your bottom lip. You arched your back, whining for more contact as heat flooded your core, and she giggled as she tugged off your skirt. The slight draft in the dorm met your bare thighs, and you mewled wordlessly, grabby hands going for her skin-tight shorts. She stood, leaving you writhing, and shimmied them off, her eyes never leaving yours. 

Now that you were both in nothing more than bras and panties, she took a moment to gaze at you. 

“Damn, Y/N,” she smirked. “You’re even hotter with those clothes off.”

You couldn’t seem to remember how to form words, so you just hid your face in your arm and blindly reached for her. She offered her hand, lacing her fingers with yours in reassurance, and pried your arm away from your face as she mumbled, “Do you want to do this?”

You were nodding before you fully comprehended her question. You’d wanted to do this for years. 

Satisfied, Jennie kissed you again, her hands pinning yours to the bed. Her lips were soft and sensual, tasting of strawberry lip balm, and your heart rate skyrocketed for the nth time that night. 

“Jennie,” you moaned when your lips parted for air. 

She grinned, and then her hand slid to cup your breast through your bra. You gasped at the touch, your core throbbing, and Jennie bent to lick a stripe up your neck before reconnecting your lips, her hand squeezing and massaging sinfully. After a moment of heated making out, she coaxed you to sit up, and then her hand slithered around behind you to unclasp your bra. Before you really knew what was happening, she eased the article off your shoulders and then leaned back, drinking in your bare torso. You squirmed in nerves, averting your eyes, but then she slipped out of her own bra and you felt a little less self-conscious. 

Your lips found each other again, and when her lithe fingers tugged at your panties, you didn’t hesitate to lift your hips and let her slide them off. Wasting little time, she crawled down your front and positioned herself between your thighs. You were so far gone in bliss that you didn’t realize she was about to touch you until her hot breath gusted over your labia. Your spine arched off the mattress, a loud keen echoing in the heady air, and she grinned at your writhing, helpless form. 

“Damn, Y/N,” she growled - actually _growled_ \- and you were done for. 

“ _Jennie_ ,” you sobbed, bucking your hips up just to get some form of contact to your throbbing heat. 

Jennie obeyed your wordless request, gripping your hips and forcing you down. Before you could even think, her tongue flicked out to tease your lips, and a zap of electricity made its way up your spine straight to your brain. 

“F-fuck,” you cried, your voice strangled. 

She giggled, the sound of it vibrating in your core, before pushing her tongue deeper into your soaked heat to tease your clit. Her tongue was velvety soft and warm, and it darted out between her soft lips at mind-numbing speed. You cried out, hips jerking, and tangled your hand in her hair. You must have pulled a little harder than intended because she looked up and giggled, “Easy, Y/N.”

“S-sorry,” you mumbled, but the word was swallowed by a moan as she went back to worshipping your swollen pearl. 

Suddenly, she pushed herself up, dark mirth alight in her eyes. You whimpered, your core throbbing with pent up release, but then there were two fingers in your face, close enough that you had to cross your eyes to focus on them. Jennie ordered, “Suck.”

You obeyed immediately, running your tongue over her fingers before sucking hard. She groaned at the sight of it, and that sent a new wave of pleasure straight to your lower region. Gentle, she pulled her fingers out of your mouth with a _pop_ and went back to work between your quivering thighs, this time taking a moment to lick from your entrance to your clit. The movement sent a jolt through your body, and you cried, “Jennie! Fu-uck - _shit!_ ”

And then you understood why she wanted you to suck her fingers. 

She started with one. It slid effortlessly into your wet entrance, curling to hit your G-spot, and you keened loudly at the sensation. She picked her head up, blown-black eyes watching your pleasured expressions, and she licked her lips at the mess you were. After a few slow pumps, she added a second finger, and the force of the ecstasy rocking through your body doubled in strength. You moaned, long and loud, as your eyes fluttered shut, the building pressure between your hips making your stomach flex. 

When her tongue returned to your clit, licking in time with her fingers’ thrusts, you knew you were done. 

“I-I’m gonna -“

“Cum for me, Y/N,” she purred between licks.

You wouldn’t dare disobey. 

The power of your orgasm sent trembles through your entire body. An earthquake starting right at your core, caused by the volcanic force laying between your thighs. 

“Fuck, fuck!” You begged, hardly understanding your own words, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, ahh - _fuck!_ ”

Jennie rode out your orgasm, her ministrations getting faster and faster, until you were so oversensitive that you had to push her away, panting her name. Then, she rolled over beside you and shimmied off her own panties, dropping her hand to her core. A slight, sinful gasp escaped her parted lips as she rubbed her own clit, finger flicking at a dizzying pace. Though you were exhausted from your intense orgasm, you wanted to help, so you dropped your hand over hers and said so. She whimpered, sliding her hand away so that yours dropped onto her mound, and you set to work teasing and rubbing in any way you thought she’d enjoy. Her silken bare thighs clamped around your hand, soft sounds slipping from her mouth, and it was enough to coax you to go faster, harder. 

“Y/N,” she whined. “Y/N, I’m gonna cum.”

“D-do it,” you whispered, red coating your cheeks. You were never very good at dirty talk. 

Her head flopped back against the pillow and she moaned, and you knew she was cumming. 

Jesus Christ, you were making Jennie Kim have an orgasm. 

You bit your lip as she pushed your hand away, euphoria coursing in your veins. 

Panting and gasping, you both lay on her bed staring up at the blank ceiling. The room was silent except for your heavy breathing, and Jennie laced your fingers together. When she offered a squeeze, you returned it.

“Y/N?” She asked once you had calmed down, propping herself up on her elbow. Her eyes were wide and black, and her wild hair hung haphazardly over her shoulder. Her pert pink buds were outlined by the moonlight outside the dorm window, and you still couldn’t believe you were naked in bed with your gorgeous crush-slash-best-friend, who was also naked. 

“Yeah?”

“Let’s -“ she trailed her fingertips up and down your bare arm, sending shivers through your skin. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow, yeah?” She settled back against your side, pulling her comforter over your naked forms. “Right now, I just wanna lay with you.”

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. Because Jennie Kim actually liked you back, and tomorrow would bring a slew of possibilities.


End file.
